


Tough Teddy Talk

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-15
Updated: 2002-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "That your Teddy Bear CJ?" Yeah I am, you wanna piece of mebuster? Come on you and me outside let's go.





	Tough Teddy Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Tough Teddy Talk**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** I'm just borrowing them, they belong to you, sue me and I'll send Arnold round to kick your ass !!

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Sixth in the Inanimate objects series. Previously..."The Sheets Say...", "Behind the door", "Carpet burn", "Top Drawer Tidbits" and "Razor Sharp". Each stands on it's own however.

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary:** "That you Teddy Bear CJ?" Yeah I am, you wanna piece of me buster? Come on you and me outside let's go.

**Author's Note:** This story is a response to a challenge Becky sent out back in August To read the challenge go to message http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CJ_Leo/message/234

If you ask me to describe myself I'd have to say I'm soft, cuddly and gorgeous......and not at all modest.

I am cheap and I can be had.

I also provide hours of comfort and enjoyment.

Never assume your adult friend doesn't have a teddy bear.

Hell I've been with CJ since she was 5 year old.

~*~

So Ok I'm showing my years a little and I could use some cosmetic surgery.

A little nip and tuck where my stiching is pulled and the material is thin.

I could use a nose job and an eye lift and some liposuction for that bulging stuffing.

But I'd settle for a Teddy Bear's picnic once in a while.

But I've been here for CJ through thick and thin and tonight I think she's going to need me bad.

Cause I think another guy has broken her heart.

~*~

I can hear her crying in the next room from my spot on the bed.

I sit perched high on her bed, in the hierarchy of toys it represents the top spot.

But it's a lonely kingdom to rule over, a kingdom of one.

CJ's Barbies have long gone, having had their hair haphazardly chopped by their owner and been abandoned.

Her porcelain dolls lost their rosy cheeks long ago, their hair in knots, replaced by a new breed of dolls for this generation, dolls of much more technical capabilities, things go in one end and out the other.

I watch her come into the reoom, curling up and clutching me to her stomach.

"We had a fight Arnold, I think it's over this time, what am I going to do?"

Call him up, talk to him, beg for forgiveness, kiss and make up and tell him you love him.

"You probably think I should call him up and say I'm sorry, you forget I'm stubborn."

That's absolutely what I think you should do and I know you're stubborn.

"It must be good to be a teddy bear, not having to worry that the next guy who comes along might stomp your heart into a million pieces."

She doesn't realise how much it hurts me to see her hurt.

"So what do I do?" she says looking me square in the eye.

Call him, don't be stubborn.

"You're a great comfort Arnold, I guess I can't expect you to be a magic eight ball as well." she sighs.

Those things are rigged CJ, never make a decision by one of them.

"You are a bit on the nose though."

No, no, no CJ, not the washing machine.

"You'll smell like a rose garden after one quick go through the spin cycle."

Nooooooo not the spin cycle.

~Bang~ that was the washer door slamming and now I'm left in this humilitingly helpless position, sitting here in the middle of the washer, looking out at CJ.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes Arnold."

Why is it each wash feels like 2 hours ?

~Drip, drop~ oh geez, here comes the water, doesn't she know bears *hate* getting their fur wet ?

This is pathetic, I can't even lift my water logged paw.

~Wwhhhiiirrr~ Oh goody, the part I love so much, my own personal rollercoaster hell, otherwise known as the spin cycle.

I'm tumbling more than a gymnast at the Olympics, I acutely dizzy, consequently I'm seeing 6 pairs of my own paws, I've just swallowed some soapy water, I think I just burped up a bubble and I have seasickness. This is no teddy bears picnic.

~*~

Ok so there are some good parts, like now, me, CJ and the hairdryer.

Sometimes I think she missed her calling in life the ways she works the hot air things and warms me to my inner most stuffing.

"So you'll be really happy with me Arnold, I called Leo and he's coming over to talk later."

I almost don't hear her for the fact that I'm admiring myself in the mirror. My fur is all spiff and soft. Damn I am one handsome bear !

"It's going to be Ok." she says picking me up and hugging me.

Aww shucks, I forgive her for the spin cycle.

~*~

"He's here Arnold."

Take me with you, take me with you, I wanna kick his butt Teddy Bear style. I get my wish.

"Hi CJ."

I look him up and down wishing I could scowl.

"Thanks for coming."

"That's quite alright."

Oh he's smooth, he's cool, he's done this before.

"That you Teddy Bear CJ?"

Yeah I am, you wanna piece of me buster? Come on you and me outside let's go.

"Leo, meet Arnold I've had him since I was 5."

Easy pal, remember, I'm on her side.

"I guess he's your comfort in times like now."

Yeah times like you !

"He's always there for me, always has been."

"It should be me, outdone by a stuffed toy."

Ok now I'm insulted, really insulted......stuffed toy *Humph*

She doesn't say anything just sits on the lounge, placing me next to her.

"I'm sorry CJ, I really am." he says kneeling in front of her.

Ok my tough exterior is breaking down.

"Takes two to tango, I'm sorry too Leo."

You go girl, don't back down till he does.

"So we're Ok?"

"Yeah."

"So kiss me already what are you waiting for?"

"I feel like I'm being watched."

"Get over it already." she pulls him up and initiates the kiss.

It's so beautifully sweet but then it goes on, and on, and on. I think I may bring up that soapy water I swallowed earlier.

I'm just glad I didn't have to kick his ass and ruin my clean coat.

As a child's teddy bear, I think what I'm being exposed to is going to kill my innocence.

But everyone's gotta grow up sometime.


End file.
